List of channels on Cablevisión in Ciudad Autónoma de Buenos Aires, Argentina
List of channels on Cablevisión in Ciudad Autónoma de Buenos Aires, Argentina Cablevisión Clásico (Analog System) * 2 : Canal de la Ciudad (Solo Capital) * 3 : Metro/DeporTV (weekend events only) * 4 : A24 * 5 : C5N * 6 : Crónica TV * 7 : Canal 26 * 8 : Todo Noticias * 9 : América 2 * 10 : Telefe * 11 : TV Pública * 12 : El Trece * 13 : Canal 9 * 14 : Encuentro * 15 : Magazine * 16 : TyC Sports * 17 : ESPN + * 18 : ESPN * 19 : Fox Sports * 20 : Fox Sports 2 * 21 : El Garage * 22 : Paka Paka * 23 : Disney Channel * 24 : Nickelodeon * 25 : Cartoon Network * 26 : Disney XD * 27 : Discovery Kids * 33 : Disney Junior * 34 : Boomerang * 35 : Incaa TV * 36 : Cinemax * 37 : The Film Zone * 38 : Volver * 39 : Space * 40 : Cinecanal Este * 41 : TNT * 42 : I-Sat * 43 : FX * 44 : Fox * 45 : Sony * 46 : Warner * 47 : Universal Channel * 48 : AXN * 49 : A&E * 50 : Investigación Discovery * 51 : TCM * 52 : AMC * 53 : Infinito * 54 : TBS * 55 : Comedy Central * 56 : Canal Rural * 57 : Fox Life * 58 : El Gourmet.com * 59 : E! Entertainment * 60 : Discovery Home & Health * 61 : National Geographic * 62 : Discovery Channel * 63 : Animal Planet * 64 : History Channel * 65 : truTV * 66 : Canal á * 67 : Film & Arts * 68 : Travel & Living Channel * 69 : MTV * 70 : Quiero... Musica en mi Idioma * 71 : CM Musical * 72 : Telesur * 73 : CNN en Español * 74 : RAI Italia * 75 : TVE Internacional * 76 : El Canal de las Estrellas Cablevisión Digital (Digital System) * 1 : On Demand OTA Channels and News * 2 : Canal de la Ciudad (Solo Capital) * 3 : Metro * 4 : A24 * 5 : C5N * 6 : Crónica TV * 7 : Canal 26 * 8 : Todo Noticias * 9 : América 2 * 10 : Telefe * 11 : TV Pública * 12 : El Trece * 13 : Canal 9 * 14 : Encuentro * 15 : Magazine * 21 : Orbe 21 * 22 : 360 TV * 23 : CN 23 * 24 : Argentinisima Satelital * 90 : Canal 90/TyC Sports - Señal Alternativa * 95 : Portal Documentales * 96 : Portal Infantil * 97 : Portal Cine&Series Sports Channels * 98 : Portal Deportes * 99 : DeporTV * 100 : TyC Sports * 101 : ESPN + * 102 : ESPN * 103 : ESPN 3 SD * 104 : Fox Sports * 105 : Fox Sports 2 * 106 : Fox Sports 3 * 107 : El Garage * 109 : The Golf Channel * 110 : NBA TV * 111 : Discovery Turbo * 115: AM Sports Kids Channels * 198 : Portal Infantil * 199 : Paka Paka * 200 : Disney Channel * 201 : Nickelodeon * 202 : Cartoon Network * 203 : Disney XD * 204 : Discovery Kids * 205 : Boomerang * 206 : Disney Junior * 207 : Baby TV * 208 : Tooncast * 209 : Juegos APTIV * 210 : Juegos APTIV * 220 : HBO Family Este * 221 : Fox Family Premium Channels * 250 : HBO Este * 251 : HBO 2 * 252 : HBO Plus Este * 253 : HBO Plus Oeste * 254 : Max Este * 255 : Max Oeste * 256 : Max Prime Este * 257 : Max Prime Oeste * 258 : HBO Family Este * 259 : HBO Signature * 260 : Fox 1 Este * 261 : Fox 1 Oeste * 262 : Fox Action * 263 : Fox Cinema * 264 : Fox Movies * 265 : Fox Family * 266 : Fox Classics * 267 : Fox Comedy Entertainment Channels * 298 : Portal Cine&Series * 299 : Incaa TV * 300 : Cinemax * 301 : The Film Zone * 302 : Volver * 303 : Space * 304 : Cinecanal Este * 305 : TNT * 306 : I-Sat * 307 : FX * 308 : Fox * 309 : Sony * 310 : Warner Channel * 311 : Universal Channel * 312 : AXN * 313 : Studio Universal * 314 : A&E * 315 : Europa Europa * 316 : Investigación Discovery * 317 : TCM * 318 : Amc * 319 : Infinito * 320 : Sundance Channel * 321 : SyFy * 322 : Mundo Fox * 323 : Eurochannel * 324 : TBS * 325 : Comedy Central * 350: Gran Hermano Panamá Variety Channels * 399 : Lifetime * 400 : Fox Life * 401 : El Gourmet.com * 402 : Glitz * 404 : E! Entertainment Television * 405 : Discovery Home & Health * 406 : Casa Club * 407 : Travel & Living Channel * 420 : Canal Rural * 422 : Sun Channel * 423 : Turismo Vision Argentina * 424 : Señal María * 425 : Nueva Imagen * 426 : EWTN * 428 : WOBI Documentaries Channels * 448 : Portal Documentales * 450 : National Geographic * 451 : Discovery Channel * 452 : Animal Planet * 454 : History Channel * 455 : truTV * 456 : Canal á * 457 : Film & Arts * 458 : H2 * 459 : Natgeo Wild * 460 : Discovery Science * 461 : Discovery Civilization Music Channels * 500 : MTV * 501 : Quiero... Musica en mi Idioma * 502 : Much Music * 503 : VH1 * 504 : CM Musical * 507 : MTV Hits * 509 : VH1 Megahits * 511 : HTV * 512: Allegro International Channels * 548 : Telesur * 549 : CNN Internacional * 550 : CNN en Español * 551 : BBC World * 552 : Fox News * 553 : Al Jazeera * 554 : Euronews * 555 : Bloomberg * 556 : Deutsche Welle * 557 : RAI Italia * 558 : TVE Internacional * 559 : Television de Galicia * 560 : TV Chile * 561 : El Canal de las Estrellas * 562 : TV5 Monde * 563 : Arirang * 564 : Antena 3 * 565 : Canal U * 566 : France 24 HD Channels * 600: Eventos HD * 601: Eventos 2 HD * 603: Canal de la Ciudad HD (Solo Capital) * 613: Canal 26 * 614: América HD * 615: TV Pública HD * 616: Canal 9 HD * 617: Telefe HD * 618: TN HD * 619: El 13 HD * 620: DXTV HD * 621: TyC Sports HD * 622: ESPN * 623: ESPN 2 HD * 624: ESPN 3 HD * 625: ESPN + * 626: Fox Sports HD * 627: Fox Sports 2 HD * 628: Fox Sports 3 HD * 630: Formula 1 (F1) * 636 : Disney Channel HD * 642: Film Zone HD * 643: Space HD * 644: Cinecanal HD * 645: TNT HD * 647: FX HD * 648: FOX HD * 649: Sony HD * 650: Warner Channel HD * 651: Universal Channel HD * 652: AXN HD * 654: A&E HD * 658: AMC HD * 663: Discovery Home&Health HD * 669: BBC Entertainment HD * 670: National Geographic HD * 671: Discovery HD * 672: Discovery Theatre HD * 674: History HD * 675: TRU TV HD * 678: Natgeo Wild HD * 679: Discovery World HD * 680: MTV HD * 681: Quiero HD HD Premium Channels * 690: HBO HD * 693: Max HD * 694: Max Prime HD * 696: Fox 1 HD * 697: Fox Action HD * 698: Fox Movies HD PPV Channels * 800 : Playboy * 801 : Venus * 803 : Sextreme * 850 : Turf (Hipodromo de La Plata) * 850 : Turf (Hipodromo de Palermo) * 850 : Turf (Hipodromo de San Isidro) Digital Music The service has been offered by CienRadios.com since 2011, it being an Artear subsidiary. * 900 : Cien Radios - Top 40 * 901 : Cien Radios - Top Europeo * 902 : Cien Radios - Nuevos Clásicos * 903 : Cien Radios - 90 Internacional * 904 : Cien Radios - 80 Internacional * 905 : Cien Radios - 80/90 Internacional * 906 : Cien Radios - 70 Internacional * 907 : Cien Radios - 60 Internacional * 908 : Cien Radios - 50 Internacional * 909 : Cien Radios - Grandes Voces * 910 : Cien Radios - Ellos * 911 : Cien Radios - Ellas * 912 : Cien Radios - Vivo * 913 : Cien Radios - Disco * 914 : Cien Radios - New Party Radio * 915 : Cien Radios - Retro Mix * 916 : Cien Radios - Rock Nacional * 917 : Cien Radios - Grandes del Rock * 918 : Cien Radios - Heavy Metal * 919 : Cien Radios - Rock Alternativo * 920 : Cien Radios - Power Ballads * 921 : Cien Radios - New Wave * 922 : Cien Radios - Reggae * 923 : Cien Radios - Películas * 924 : Cien Radios - Classic Cinema * 925 : Cien Radios - Romántica * 926 : Cien Radios - Lentos * 927 : Cien Radios - Teens * 928 : Cien Radios - Reggaetón * 929 : Cien Radios - Reggaetón Romántico * 930 : Cien Radios - Latino * 931 : Cien Radios - Letras * 932 : Cien Radios - Salsa * 933 : Cien Radios - MPB * 934 : Cien Radios - Bossa * 935 : Cien Radios - Axé * 936 : Cien Radios - Jazz * 937 : Cien Radios - Smooth Jazz * 938 : Cien Radios - Chill Out * 939 : Cien Radios - Chill Africa * 930 : Cien Radios - Electrónica * 941 : Cien Radios - Trendy * 942 : Cien Radios - Lounge * 943 : Cien Radios - Blend * 944 : Cien Radios - Zen * 945 : Cien Radios - Tango * 946 : Cien Radios - Tango Electrónico * 947 : Cien Radios - Clásica * 948 : Cien Radios - Opera * 949 : Cien Radios - Opera Romántica Radio * 950 : Radio Mitre AM 790 * 951 : La 100 * 952 : Del Plata AM 1030 * 953 : Radio Mitre AM 810 Córdoba * 954 : Radio Rivadavia * 956 : Radio Disney * 957 : RFI